Nada más
by zombisita029
Summary: Que pasaria si Annabeth olvidara sus sentimientos hacia Percy por realizar su sueño de Arquitectura del Olimpo y el Campamento Jupiter y cierto Rey tomara esos sentimientos para el?... Inspirada en la canción de C-kan - nada más.
1. chapter 1

Cap. 1

Hola a todos

Espero que mi historia les guste y espero sus opiniones.

Los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son de nuestro querido Dios escritor Rick Riordan.

Caminaba por las calles de New York pensando en la charla que hace unos minutos habia tenido con mi prima y amiga Thalia.

-Tienes que ser sincero con ella Percy-

-Ya lo se Thalia, te juro que intente todo para evitar que esto pasara pero no...no se que paso- susurro decaido

-yo lo se Percy, yo eh estado con ustedes todo este tiempo-

-lo se, pero eso no quiere decir que no me sienta fatal...-

Solo puedo ver como ella asiente ante mis palabras mientras me observa preocupada y hasta un punto desanimada, pero ambos sabemos que las cosas pasan por algo.

Mi nombre es Percy Jackson, soy un mestizo, osea, mitad humano y mitad dios o en otras palabras son un semidios, hijo de Poseidon.

Si, si ya se que es dificil de creer el que YO un dislexico con Deficit de Atencion pueda ser hijo del señor de los mares pero bueno lo soy, tengo 22 años y salgo o bueno salia con Annabeth, la hija de Athena, es algo complicado de explicar pero justo ahora voy a verlabpara dejarlo en claro.

Mi hogar por el verano es el campamento mestizo - Jupiter, suena raro, no creen? bueno eso es por que despuea de cumplir la profesia de los 7, salvar de nuevo al olimpo y demas logramos llevar una vida mas o menos tranquila, al cumplir 18 años mi padre me regalobuna pequeña cabaña alas afueras del campamento pero alas orillas de Long Island para estar cerca del agua, aunque en ella por ahora solo esta viviendo Nico en ella.

Los Griegos y Romanos al fin pudimos llevarnos bien, aunque claro no fue nada facil. Gracias a Quiron y Rachel quien es otra de mis.mejores amigas y quien tambien es el Oraculo de Delfos, ahora los semidioses mayores de 20 años recibiran una paga por cada mision bien echa y cada semidios rescatado y llevado al canpamento, la paga era mitad de Dracmas y mitad dinero normal, el cual me ayudaba para pagar mi universidad, mas el unico semidios de 18 años con paga era Nico que por aver pasado algunos años en el Hotel Lotus ya era mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba.

Annabeth y yo habiamos acordado mudarnos a la zona Nueva Roma para intentar iniciar una vida juntos de pareja pero fue el peor error de mi vida. Si de por si la vida de un semidios era demasiado jodida, olvidate si es con alguien muy pero muy distinto a ti en el sentido que algunos de tus defectos no los acepta.

Annies es una chica fabulosa, inteligente y hermosa ala cual quiero mucho pero ya jo ano, suena horrible pero mi corazon el dia que ella lo comenzo a olvidar fue el dia que lo robo un rey.


	2. capitulo 2

Nada Más... (Percy x Nico)

Cap. 2

Al llegar al campamento Júpiter fui saludado por muchos semidioses que en mi camino encontraba incluida Reyna a quien saludé con un movimiento de cabeza que de inmediato ella respondió del mismo modo mientras caminaba a Nueva Roma, a la casa que compartía con Annabeth.

La casa estaba totalmente sola como lo a estado los ultimos meses desde que esto inicio y estaba exactamente igual denlanultima vez que estuve acá, suspiro resignado y camino a la alcoba para sacar mi mochila de misiones y guardar lo poco que tenía ahí, al guardar mi playera naranja del campamento sonrei al recordar mi primer verano ahí y lo mucho que eh cambiado desde entonces.

La noche calló más pronto de lo que imaginé y durante el día procure limpiar un poco aunque eso no se me daba muy bien, al ver el cielo tan oscuro suspiro resignado, tal vez hoy tampoco vendría a casa pero mi pensamiento fue descartado cuándo escuché la puerta de la entrada abrirse y ver llegar a Annie con sientos de plano y pergaminos bajo su brazo que solto al verme parado en el vestibulo observandola.

-Oh... hola Percy, acabas de llegar? - preguntaba observando la mochila a mis pies

Yo negué viéndola a los ojos y noté que llevaba la misma ropa desde que yo me había ido hace tres días, me acerqué a ella y a los planos que hace unos instantes habia soltado e incandome los tomé para colocarlos en el sofá.

-Quiero hablar contigo Annabeth- dije quitando ese silencio incómodo mientras ella arqueaba una ceja observandome un poco molesta -No quiero volver a discutir contigo sobre mi empleo y los dias que no vengo, tu haces lo mismo Percy- decia claramente molesta

-No Annie no es lo mismo, cuando no vienes tu te quedas rodeada de los lujos del olimpo, yo rescato semidioses joven es y decapito moustros como trabajos de medio tiempo, dime cuántas veces me has echo un mensaje Iris estando haya? -pregunté un poco exaltado mientras me sentaba en uno de los sofás de la sala con mis brazos sobre mis rodillas -Dime ahora cuántos mensajes Iris me has rechazado o ignorado aún cuando estaba en una misión de vida o muerte? -

La observe en silencio mientras ella pensaba en mis palabras volviendo a sumergirnos en un silencio incómodo hasta que decidí continuar.

-Pero no es eso a lo que me refiero con querer habla aunque tiene que ver- susurro preocupado y al momento ella vuelve a arquear una de sus cejas observandome atentamente -Entonces de que quieres hablar Percy? -

-Me voy Annie- susurro bajo con la mirada agachado

-Tienes una misión? - pregunta confundida...


	3. capitulo 3

Nada Más... (Percy x Nico)

Cap. 3

-Tienes una misión? -

Alce la mirada y al verla a los ojos negué con la cabeza -Jure jamás decirte una mentira y no te mentira ahora-

Observé como su expresión cambiaba a una más preocupada y mordida su labio con angustia.

-Desde que te mire la primera vez en el campamento me enamoré y una vida contigo imaginé pero algo dentro de mi se atorado y tengo que sacarlo- dije viéndola

-Y que es eso que tienes que sacar de ti, Percy? -

-Jamás pensé que slgo asi pasará, te quería a ti pero pasamos tiempo y aunque sonará cobarde, me confundí, el amor es tan extraño-

Al escuchar mis palabras de inmediato cubrió con sus manos su boca y pude observar como intentaba frenar las lágrimas que sus ojos pedían soltar, se colocó frente a mi y pronto sentí mi mejilla arder por la cabreada que me acababa de dar, me levanté frente a ella y sin dudar la abrace aunque sentía como luchaba para zafarse de mis brazos.

-Jamás quise hacerte daño, odiame sin quieres y no me perdones nunca que yo en tus zapatos elegiría esa ruta- susurro cerca de su oído aún abrazandola

-Que pasó con nosotros Percy? - Dice con su voz ronca

-No lo se- respondiendo automáticamente

-Entonces que pasó contigo Percy? -

Al escucharla preguntar eso símplemente suspiro porbquebsi conozco la respuesta de esa pregunta

-Simplemente me enamoré de nuevo pero esta vez no fue de ti-

Annabeth se aleja de mi y notó sus enrojecidos ojos bañados en sus lágrimas.

-Se que tu llanto no se citará con un "lo siento", Solo no culpes a nadie más que a mi pues yo fui quien eligió esto-

-Yo... yo no se que decirte Percy o que creer incluso-

-Jamás creí ser el villano de nuestro cuento, No te pediré que seamos amigos no soy tan tonto pues se que un tiro al corazón no se cura tan pronto -

Annabeth limpia sus ojos con la manga de su sudadera y viéndome toma asiento gusto alado de donde antes me encontraba y tomando mi mano me sienta a su lado.

-No es todo tu culpa Percy, se que mi ausencia lo provocó y en esos momentos te tocó conocerla-

Yo asiento ante sus palabras apenas dichas, cuando la escucho volver a hablar.

-Ahora veo que lobquebdicen las hijas de Afrodita es cierto, que no sólo se ama una vez-

Asiento de nuevo con la cabeza por las palabras de Annie sin poder evitar pensar en el, me atrapó con un hechizo, me torturó con su pasión sin compromiso e hizo de mi lo que quiso e hizo de la cama un paraíso.

-Se que la verdad te está lastimando pero lo prefiero más que un engaño, por que aunque no lo creas no eh olvidado que un día prometí no hacerte daño-

-Te lo agradezco, aunque no hay forma de salvar lo nuestro Percy?...


	4. capitulo 4

Nada Más... (Percy x Nico)

Cap. 4

-Te lo agradezco, aunque no hay forma de salvar lo nuestro Percy?...

Niego con la cabeza y le susurro -El corazón ya siente cosas que los ojos no ven y que tu y yo sabemos-

-Dame tus motivos Percy por que jamás te has quejado cuando estamos juntos-

-El sexo es muy distinto a que en verdad nos amenos Annie, cuantos detalles hemos perdido ya-

-No hemos perdido ninguno sesos de alga-

-Annabeth detalles tan sencillos como caminar de la mano por la calle, sabes que siempre eh dado todo por nosotros - digo en voz baja viendo como ella asiente ante mis palabras así que continuó -Sólo que hoy me voy para rescatar algunos sueños rotos-

Al verla se que se está esforzando para no demostrar lo que le duele pues yo hago lo mismo.

-Perdón si te falle Annabeth-

-Gracias a ti Percy, por ser sincero-

-Jamás te olvidaré y espero algún día me perdones, solo sigo a mi corazon-

-Entonces no dudes que haces lo correcto- me dice y yo no evitó evitar sonreír

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio pero ahora ya no es incómodos si no doloroso

-Los primeros meses como enero, febrero y marzo fueron muy especiales nuestro camino eran los pasos del otro - Dice más calmada hasta que su pregunta me pone nervioso -Cuando la conociste? -

A mi mente llegan los momentos donde nuestras misiones eran seguidas y nuestros encuentros inoportunos...

-En abril, mayo y junio tuve misiones a su lado-

-Puedo recordar que por julio, agosto y septiembre prácticamente viví en el Olimpo, tu saliste a muchas misiones? - me vuelve a preguntar ahora viéndome ala cara

-No muchas... - digo rápidamente aunque recuerdo que esos meses prácticamente viví en mi cabaña junto a el siendo su hombre en la cama aunque claro que eso me lo guardo para mi

-La conozco? - me pregunta con curiosidad en sus voz y sólo puedo asentir sin poder verla a los ojos

Fue justo en octubre cuando me encontraba observando el atardecer a su lado cuando Grover llegó corriendo para avisarme que había llegado Annabeth al campamento y me buscaba, yo sólo le agradecí y mientras el se iba pude observar su dolor en sus bellos ojos oscuros al pensar que yo estuviera con Annabeth, antes de que se fuera sólo bese su frente y le susurre un "pronto todo se solucionara" y al finalizar lo vi partir por las sombras, me sentía fatal y al llegar a mi cabaña note a Annabeth recostada sobre mi cama la cual hace una horas el había estado y recostado a su lado confundí su nombre con el de ella.

-Cuando decidiste contarme todo? - pregunta sacandome de mis pensamientos

-a finales de noviembre aunque tampoco nos veíamos mucho, si los dioses lo saben también tu debías saberlo Annie-

-Y en diciembre me enteré, vaya todo un año de buena programación para las novelas de Hefesto Tv - Dice sarcasticamente y divertida aunque no me lo creo para nada

-No era justo mentirte-

Siento como toma mi mano y con la otra levanta mi barbilla para verme a los ojos al momento que su pregunta me tensa

-Es Nico verdad? -...


	5. capitulo 5

Nada Más... (Percy x Nico)

Cap. 5

-Es Nico verdad? - pregunta observandome y su pregunta suena más a afirmación que a pregunta

-Como lo sabes? -

-Hay sesos de alga- murmura con una expresión de diversión en su rostro -por que así como tú lo vez a él, era como me veías a mi-

Su afirmación me deja helado pero su sonrisa me devuelve ala realidad.

-Percy no soy tan tonta, yo se que te perdi pero me da gusto que al mismo tiempo el te encontró y tú te mereces ser feliz-

Sin dudarlo la jaló hacia mi y la abrazo, se que es duro para ella pero espero que el destino traiga a su camino a alguien mil veces mejor que yo.

-Sólo espero no defraudar a mis padres como te eh defraudado a ti- susurro preocupado

-Percy no me has defraudado ni un poco ¿vale?, Sally y Paul estoy segura que te apoyarán y pues Poseidón también eres su orgullo sesos de alga-

-De mama y Paul no lo dudo pero si temo a lo que mi padre piense y a su decepción-

-oh percy eres su más grande orgullo aún sobre Triton, digo si será raro por un tiempo ver a aquaman y jack skelleton siendo pareja jajaja pero pronto pasara-dice entre carcajadas por las comparaciones que nos a dado a Nico y a mi y yo no puedo evitar unirme a sus risas

Estoy seguro que si Nico la hubiera escuchado de seguro le hubiera lanzado una orda de zombies y esqueletos a torturarla y mientras le lanzaba una mirada envenenada que claramente decían "CÁLLATE!!!! ".

Más relajados entre las risas que soltabamos puedo escuchar la voz de Hazel gritar mi nombre desde lejos hasta llegar a nuestra puerta.

-Hola Hazel, que pasa? -preguntó aún riendome con Annie

-Hola chicos, Percy tienes que venir pronto a la plaza principal, Neptuno digo perdón Poseidón te espera haya- dicen y de inmediato la risa de hace unos momentos se borra rápidamente de mi rostro -Quiere hablar contigo Percy... -


	6. Capítulo 6

Nada Más... (Percy x Nico)

Cap. 6

-Hola chicos, Percy tienes que venir pronto a la plaza principal, Neptuno digo perdón Poseidón te espera haya- dice y de inmediato la risa de hace unos momentos se borra rápidamente de mi rostro -Quiere hablar contigo Percy... -

Pronto la mirada de Annie se encuentra con la mía y se perfectamente lo que piensa por que es lo mismo que yo pienso, que estoy sumamente jodido.

Sin duda y con mi mochila cargando camine hasta la plaza principal junto a Annabeth y Hazel quien tenía razón,mi padre se encontraba parado junto a Reyna esperando por mi.

-Papa? - saludé en tono preocupado

-Hola hijo,Annabeth- nos saluda respetuosamente a nosotros y rápidamente Annie le devuelve el saludo

-Que te trae por aca? Espero que no sea otra profecía apocalíptica jajaja- respondo con una risa nerviosa

Y pronto mi padre arque una ceja claramente divertido ante mi broma o intento de ella y sólo ganó una mirada de fastidio de parte de Reyna que sólo rueda los ojos ante mis nervios.

-No nada de eso, sólo deseo charlar contigo si tienes tiempo -

-Claro,vamos- digo señalando el camino hacia los templos pero antes veo a Annie - te busco antes de irme - digo y ella sólo asiente ante mis palabras

Comienzo una caminata silenciosa alado de mi padre demasiado tensa de mi parte,tanto que al oír su voz doy un pequeño salto de susto que a él divierte.

-Como va todo en los campamentos? -

-Pues bastante bien, aunque debes en cuando hay pequeñas discuciones-

-Me da gusto escucharlo Percy y que tal la universidad? -

-Bastante bien diría yo,digo no por nada estoy estudiando algo que de por si amo-

-Cuando gustes sabes que puedes ir a hacer tus estudios o investigaciones haya, al fin que mis dominios forman parte de tu carrera de biologia marina- dice ante una clara invitacion a su palacio

-Me encantaría padre - sonrió emocionado pero pronto recuerdo un pequeño detalle -pero no creo que a su majestad Amphitrite y Triton estén muy de acuerdo- respondo recordando nuestra pequeña reunión hace años

-De mi esposa Amphitrite yo me encargó Percy y de Triton sólo es un chico celoso-

Ante su afirmación abro mucho los ojos por que como es posible que el heredero a los reinos del mar tenga celos de un semidios?, Ante mis pensamientos siento la mirada de mi padrey como si leyera mis pensamientos habla.

-Esta celoso por que si hubieras aceptado el regalo de Zeus y te hubieras vuelto Dios, yo no hubiera dudado en entrenarte para ser heredero al menos de una parte de mis dominios, dime como no hiba dejarle una parte a mi hijo que a salvado el Olimpo dos veces y me hace tan orgulloso, Claro que es algo que no voy gritando por todo el olimpo soy un dios entiendeme tengo que tener orgullo frente a los demas pero me conformo con que tu Percy lo sepas-

Sus palabras me dejan helado y pronto se me forma un nudo en la gargantaal saber que lo decepcionare.

-De que querías hablar padre? - pregunto incómodo queriendo cambiar de tema

-Sólo deseo hacerte una pregunta- habla claro mientras me observa y min silencio le señala que puede continuar hablando y es algo que hace - Se que no eh estado siempre a tu lado pero tan mal padre soy para que temas hablar conmigo sobre ti... -


	7. Capítulo 7

Nada Más... (Percy x Nico)

Cap. 7

-Sólo deseo hacerte una pregunta- habla claro mientras me observa y min silencio le señala que puede continuar hablando y es algo que hace - Se que no eh estado siempre a tu lado pero tan mal padre soy para que temas hablar conmigo sobre ti -

Su pregunta me desconcierta y la respuesta llega de inmediato y sin dudar le respondo.

-No papa, eres el mejor padre que alguien pueda tener-

\- Entonces por que temes a hablar conmigo hijo? -

\- No temo a hablar contigo, temo a decepcionante y se que lo hare- susurro suave

Sonríe al mismo tiempo que palmea mi espalda y sin importar que ya tengo 22 años me abraza y lo oigo hablar.

-Percy tú orientación sexual no es ninguna decepción para mi, al contrario me hace sentir aún más orgulloso pues al admitirlo y luchar por el dueño o dueña de tu corazón ante todos te hace un héroe verdadero -

Sus palabras me llegaron muy al hondo de mi corazón y no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas que rápido limpie.

-Aunque el dueño de mi corazón sea Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades? -

\- No importa hijo, mi hermano es duro pero ama a su hijo tanto como yo a ti y te aseguró que te dará uno y mil problemas para alejarte de su hijo, Pero cuando noté que amas a su hijo verdaderamente no dudará en apoyarlos como yo lo hago-

Bueno a Hades ya lo tenía de enemigo al igual que Ares aunque ahora ala lista seguramente tenía a Athena.

-Un dios más ala lista de los que ya me odian, genial- pienso en voz alta y escucho una carcajada de mi padre

-De Athena no te preocupes, ya hablaré con ella aunque no nos llevemos tan bien ella debe reconocer que hiciste lo mejor por su hija-

-lo mejor era hacer la sufrir? -

-No Percy, lo mejor que hiciste fue serle sincero, le hablaste con la verdad y creme cuando te digo que las palabras tienen más poder que todas las bendiciones que nosotros podemos darles-

Pienso en las palabras de mi padre y se que tiene razón pero aún siento que puede hacer mejor las cosas.

-Percy- habla mi padre para que mi atención vuelva a el -ve con Annabeth a despedirte si quieres yo te llevo al campamento mestizo-

Yo solo asiento ante la invitación y corro a buscar a Annie la cual esta mostrándole unos planos a Reyna sobre alguna mejora o un nuevo edifico, Reyna al verme de inmediato se lo comunica a Annie quien pronto alza su mirada y sonríe mientras corre hacia mi.

-Ya te vas?- pregunta viéndome

-Si ya mi padre me dará un avento al campamento -

\- Saludame a todos por haya, si? -

\- Claro Annie, espero verte pronto cabezita de búho -digo tocando su frente

Ella asiente y me da un cálido abrazo mientras cerca de mi oido susurra... -Se FELIZ sesos de alga, te lo deseo de todo corazón y no te preocupes yo hablaré con mi madre-

Finaliza y pronto se aleja sin darme un último beso en mi mejilla para volver corriendo hacia donde esta Reyna la cual me despide con una saludo de mano.

En menos de 5 minutos aparecí dentro del campamento a orillas de Long Island, como llegué? La verdad no tengo idea y no se como explicarlo pero sería como si mi cuerpo se fucionara con una gran ola la cual te lleva hasta las orillas.

Al verme llegar fui recibido por Saludos de los muchos campistas mientras observaba a Clarisse intentar enseñar a un grupo de semidioses pequeños a usarla espada mientras hiba perdiendo la paciencia al ver su muy pero muy lento avance y no pude evitar sonreír al ver a Chris Rodríguez intentar en vano tranquilizarla.

Mientras caminaba vi también a Grover charlar muy animado con Quiron quien a su vez jugaba alas cartas con el señor D mientras este bebía una coca-cola lights. Seguí mi camino mirando mi hogar y no pude evitar sentirme a salvo al ver a todos felices.

Caminando hacia la cabaña que mi padre me había regalado alas orillas del lago no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi una gran bola peluda correr hacia y ser de inmediato tumbado por la señorita Oley quien me comenzó a languetar frenéticamente, al poco rato un poco más calmada me dejo levantarme y fue cuando lo lejos vi a Nico hablando con Hades, su padre.


	8. Capítulo 8 Final

Nada mas...

Cap. 8

Más calmada me dejo levantarme y fue cuando lo lejos vi a Nico hablando con Hades, su padre...

Camine a paso lento y tranquilo que no sentía un poco pero por nico tenia que ser fuerte así que al llegar a "nuestro" hogar y digo nuestro porque desde mucho Nico vivia conmigo, al verme ambos hombres quedaron en silencio y yo sólo puede envosar una sonrisa.

-Señor Hades que placer, Hola Nico- sonrió guiñandole un ojo a mi chico quien se sonroja y sólo baja la mirada para evitar que su padre lo vea aunque ya tiene cara de fastidiado

-En que puedo ayudarle tío, digo señor Hades? - le preguntó jodiendolo al decirle tío y se que puedo terminar como juguete para masticar de cerbero

-Digamos que un pajarito o mejor dicho un buhito me contó un chisme sobre que Nico tiene un pretendiente pecesito con dientes de tiburón detrás de el-

Lo sabía, sabía que Athena tenia que delatarme y nada menos que con el padre de mi chico que ya de por si me odia y puedo casi asegurar que en estos momentos estará con mi padre hablando sobre lo que hice.

-Si lo que quiere saber tío es si Nico y yo andamos la respuesta es SI- afirmó mientras Nico levanta la mirada sorprendido

-y la hija de Athena? -pregunta Hades muy serio

-Es una buena amiga, señor- respondo diciendo el señor sarcasticamente

-No ustedes dos eran pareja? -

-Usted lo dijo, éramos ya que ahora solo somos muy buenos amigos-

\- y con Nico que deseas? Acaso sólo quieres jugar con el? -

Nico al oír la palabra de su padre levanta la mirada dolido ante la posibilidad de ser esas mis intenciones con el, pero ese temor queda aludido cuando ve en mis ojos el infinito cariño y amor que le tengo.

-Ya debería saber tío que yo nunca juego, siempre voy enserio y Nico no es una excepción para mi, es mi todo-

Mis palabras son sinceras y el se da cuenta al ver mis ojos.

-Sólo te diré Jackson que si lo lastiman servir as como filete para cerberus- me amenaza el dios

-Si lo hierro señor, Yo seré el primero en servirse como juguete masticable en bandeja de oro para su dulce perrito-

Hades complacido por mi respuesta sólo asiente y con un gran resplandor desapareció de nuestro hogar.

Veo como Nico me observa por unos segundos intentando calmarse pues yo hago lo mismo.

-Es verdad lo que dijiste Jackson? -

-Por supuesto Di Anhelo, dudas de mi? - digo bromeando y poniendo cara de dolido mientras una mano descansa sobre mi pecho ala altura de mi corazón -Dioses Nico me hieres... -murmuró bromeando al hacerme el dolido

Mi Rey de los fantasmas sonríe por lo bromany nuestra pequeña batalla de apellidos, cosa que hacemos para picarnos el orgullo o bromear.

Tomé las manos pálidas de mi rey y sonriendole veo como mi Nico se sonroja para después susurrarle...

-Soy tuyo para siempre... - y al mismo tiempo que lo digo lo jaló hacia mi para darle un Casto beso alas orillas de Long Island señalando nuestro amor, cuyo sello es observando por dos dioses orgullos de sus hijos.

-Ay Jackson tu cursilería me enviará a los abismos del tartaro- susurra sarcasticamente mi Nico pero sonrojado y se que así como puede ser frío y oscuro también puede ser amable y valiente y yo lo volveré feliz.

¡¡¡FIN!!!


End file.
